The Nameless Trio
"The Nameless Trio was one of the first ad most tragic stories leading up to the Force Wars. They're legacy will never be forgotten." - Jedi Archives The Nameless Trio,' '''also known as The Nameless Siblings, were some of the first members of the Ancient Jedi Order shortly before theForce Wars occured between the followers of the Ashla and the followers of the Bogan . They were orphans that were found to be Force-Sensitive and brought to Tython to be taught and trained . Early Life ''"From now on, I'll be Aurek. You'll be Besh. and He'll be Cresh. Ok?" - a Young Aurek Orphan-hood Because both the parents of the siblings both were killed while they were young, they didn't know their own names. The eldest just barely new his alphabet , and dubbed the three of them by the names of the letters. His name became Aurek , The second eldest became Besh , and the youngest became Cresh . They grew up on the street, stealing what they needed to survive. They had nobody to care for them. When they had reached the ages of 14, 10, and 8, a traveler and studier of the Ashla discovered them. He offered them food and care if they would come with him to Tython. They agreed and traveled with him to their destinies. Training When they arrived on Tython, they instantly began their training and schooling. The monks and philosophers taught them everything from how to read and write, to deep matters of philosophy and science, to physical training. They also provided the children with a choice, Keep the names they had given themselves, or be given new ones. Aurek was too proud to surrender the name he had grown attached to, but Besh and Cresh chose to be given new names from then on being known as Tara'Na and Ja'Ven. As they grew, each sibling began to develop differently. Aurek began to focus on his physical training, increasing his physical strength and abilities. He was proud of his abilities, and quick to confront anyone who challenged him or insulted his little brother and sister, often relying on brute strength to get things done. Tara'Na focused on her studies. She increased her knowledge and understanding of how things worked in the universe, and also began to delve into deep study of the Ashla. Ja'Ven split his time between his studies and physical training. He had become an expert duelist as well as learned a great deal about the universe. When they became old enough, the siblings were given the initiation ceremony of the Jedi Forge . They each took seperate paths to a different Forge and chose their weapons. Aurek chose to wield two Jedi katanas . Tara'Na hated the thought of killing a person without it being absolutely necessary, so instead of chosing a sword type she chose a metal staff, which she then channeled the Force into. Ja'Ven chose to wield a single Jedi katana. Signs of Trouble "The Galaxy owes us! And its time we collect." - Aurek During their lives as Jedi, they helped those they could and continued to delve into the Ashla and their training. But as time progressed, some of Aurek's darker traits began to reveal themselves. He enjoyed killing, and often went out of his way to torture someone because he felt like it. He began insisting that he should be paid for his "services", and when people refused he threatened and stole from them. Tara'Na and Ja'Ven began to be concerned at his actions so they confronted him. They asked him why he did such things which led to him becoming angry. He began insisting that the Galaxy owed them for how they grew up, and that this was how the Galaxy would pay. When the younger siblings began trying to talk him out of it, he grew even more angry. He tried to convince them to join him, and said that they should use the Bogan instead of the Ashla. When they refused, he attacked, using the Bogan to throw the other two backwards knocking them both out. He walked over to Tara'Na, and picked her up in arms and began to leave, saying they would join him one way or another. As he was leaving Ja'Ven came to and tried to stop his brother. Aurek threw him backwards again, into the outer wall of a small house. He then used the Bogan to collapse the house ontop of him, pinning Ja'ven, but not killing him, and then left. Final Confrontation "I killed her? no... NO! y-you! You made me do it! Damn you Ja'Ven! You killed her!" - Aurek After Ja'ven came to and got free, he tracked Aurek to a mansion he bought with his stolen money. When he stood face to face with his brother, he tried to talk his brother into surrendering but was unsuccesful. Aurek attacked, and they fought. While they fought, Tara'Na awoke and saw what was happening. She noticed that she was completely free to move around, as her elder brother had not thought he would have had to restrain her. She watched and saw that Aurek was easily gaining the upper in the duel, due to his supperior strength and his dual katanas. In a mighty blow, Aurek knocked Ja'Ven's blade from his hand, and prepared to strike at his youngest brother's heart. But as the blade approached Ja'Ven, Tara'Na threw herself at her youngest brother knocking him out of the way and taking the blade into her neck. As Aurek realized what he had done, he released the sword that now impaled his sister, and backed away blaming Ja'Ven for what had happened. Her body began to fall to the floor as life left her, and Ja'Ven caught her, and cradled her head to his chest as she died in his arms. Enraged from his sister's death, Ja'Ven stood and pulled the blade from her throat. He faced his brother and launched at him. The ferocity in his attack threw his brother off guard, and in one swift strike Ja'Ven severed his brother's head from its shoulders. Aftermath "Brother, you have betrayed all that you stood for, and even killed our sister. As punishment, I will put as much distance between you from your most prideful trait for the rest of eternity. Your head will be erased from this Galaxy through the burning fury of the nearest sun, and your body will be left to rot in the soil of Tython." - Ja'Ven Ja'Ven brought the remains of his family back to the Jedi, where he told them what had occured and asked for their help in his last punishment for his brother's betrayal. He took his brothers severed head, and placed it in the casing of a disarmed missile, which was then launched into the nearest sun. The Jedi then buried Aurek's body in the ground, and built a pyre ontop of it. They used that pyre for the funeral ceremony of Tara'Na. As he watched his sister's corpse burn, he vowed that he and his decendants would be Jedi that his sister could be proud of and that his brother would despise. As the years passed, he became known for his deeds of gallantry, and was then dubbed Ja'Ven The Gallant One by the other Jedi. Legacy "The Tale of the Gallant One shall be told for ages to come." - Jedi Archivist. Many years later, after the death of Ja'Ven and after the Force Wars, the Jedi Historian of the time recorded the Story of the "Nameless Trio: The Vengeful One, The Peaceful One, and the Gallant One." and stored it in the Archives on Tython. Each generation of the decendants of The Gallant One became great and gallant Jedi, unbreakable in the face of the Darkside of the Force.